


There's a first time for everything

by AceTheSmallGiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheSmallGiant/pseuds/AceTheSmallGiant
Summary: Hinata regresses for the first time in front of his partners and worries about what they'll think of him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 367





	There's a first time for everything

Hinata heaves open the door to the apartment with a sigh, letting his bag fall from his shoulder with a soft thud. The thought of totting it around any longer made him want to break down and cry right then and there. Instead he nudges it with his foot closer to the coat rack and closes the door behind him, taking his shoes off before he makes his way to the couch. He sits down slowly and sinks into the soft cushions with a sniffle.   
He had promised Kageyama he'd be big as long as he could while he wasn't home. He knew how much it worried the setter when he couldn't be there to care for his little, but Hinata had had a long week dealing with last minute homework assignments, exams, and keeping up with volleyball training all at once. He hadn't been able to fully regress at all and had been crabby and moodier than usual, getting irrationally angry whenever he missed a spike or whenever anyone gave him too long of a glance. He knew better than to practice in his binder, but he felt awful enough as it was and didn't want to change. He sniffles again, rubbing his hands over his eyes before calling out a soft "I'm home".  
He swipes at his eyes again as Yachi pokes her head around the archway of the kitchen.   
"Hey Hinata!"   
She falters momentarily seeing him wipe his eyes.   
"Is... everything okay?"  
He jerks up, plastering a smile on.   
"Yeah! I'm okay."   
He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Yamaguchi bent over a cookbook, the tab sticking out labeled 'cookies and desserts'. Yachi joins him; Hinata stands awkwardly by the archway.   
"Y-you guys are making cookies?"   
He clears his throat at his smaller voice trying to slip in.   
Yamaguchi nods, not looking up.  
"What cookies do you wanna make? We've got peppermint bark cookies, double chocolate chip, white chocolate chip, sugar cookies…" he trails off, flipping a few pages.   
Yachi looks over at Hinata.   
"What do you think?   
He shakes his head.   
"I'm uh, I'm pretty tired from today, so I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Thanks though!"   
He bumps into the wall before making a hasty exit. Yachi stares after him before Yamaguchi places his finger on a spot excitedly.  
"We'll make these!"   
The blond looks over and sees the page labeled "confetti sugar cookies" and agrees, going to get the ingredients.

***

Hinata paces back and forth tapping his fingers over his volleyball, trying his best to fight headspace. No one in their relationship knows he's a little except for Kageyama, but even that was an accident. He hadn't planned on telling him until he was ready, but Kageyama had walked in on him cuddling his stuffed crow while sucking his thumb. The setter hadn't said anything while the little one tried to babble his way out of it, but Kageyama simply picked him up and promised to watch out for him, the ginger melting into his touch.   
Hinata groans, flopping backwards onto the bed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He'd lost the fight around his third or fourth time pacing, falling further into little space by the second.   
"God I'm so dumb, I should've stayed with Yachi and Yam Yam."   
He curls up onto his pillow.  
"Shoulda stayed. They're safe and cookies sound...' he yawns widely. "Sound good..."  
He puts his thumb into his mouth, and slips further, snuggling into the blankets. A little nap couldn't hurt could it? He was so tired and the bed was so warm and smelled like his partners. It would just be for a few minutes. He turns over onto his stomach. 'Just... a few minutes,' he thinks as he drifts off.

***

He wakes up to the smell of freshly baked cookies and the sound of four voices floating softly from the kitchen. He rubs his eyes sleepily, grasping blindly for Kageyama 2.0. He becomes alert once he can't find him, throwing the blankets and pillows haphazardly.   
"Hey, has anyone seen Hinata?"  
He freezes as a second voices perks up through the wall.  
"Yeah, he said he was going to go take a nap."  
He looks around at the mess he's created, tears forming as the handle to the room turns. Kageyama steps in as Hinata promptly bursts into tears thinking he's in trouble. Kageyama quickly closes the door and rushes over, pulling the smaller boy into his lap.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad."   
Hinata grips his shirt, crying harder. Kageyama just rubs his back, rocking him gently until his crying subsides into sniffles. He rubs his face into Kageyama's shirt as he tries to calm down, slipping all the way. Kageyama pulls back trying not to frown at the wet patches on his sleeve, at looks at him.   
"Bad week?"   
The ginger nods, more tears threatening to spill.   
"A-an now I tan't finds Yama..."   
Kageyama puts Hinata down who starts crying softly.   
"Just a minute."  
He gets down on the floor and searches through the blankets. Spotting the stuffed animal he reaches under the bed, pulling the aforementioned crow from underneath it. He hands it to Hinata, along with his blue pacifier from the dresser drawer. He wipes his tears away gently and kisses his forehead, causing the smaller boy to duck behind his plushie. Kageyama goes and pulls his tan sweater from the closet, and turns to Hinata.   
"Alright, arms up."   
He nods, putting Kageyama 2.0 down before raising his arms. Kageyama pulls his t-shirt off, and goes to lift his binder. Hinata whines, curling in on himself.   
"You don't want to take it off?"  
Hinata shakes his head, more tears threatening to spill.  
"You've had it on for just enough today, and you didn't take it off during practice either. I don't want you to get hurt. Can I take I off please?"   
Kageyama runs his fingers through his hair, and Hinata nods, doing his best to understand. He lets Kageyama undress him, and pull the oversized sweater on with a pair of shorts. He sits quietly for a moment sucking on his pacifier as the taller boy puts his binder in a safe place before turning back to him.   
"Yachi and Yamaguchi made cookies, do you want one?"   
Hinata perks up at the mention of sweets, and nods excitedly. Kageyama picks him up and frowns at the death grip Hinata has on him.  
"I've got you. What's wrong?"   
He ducks his head into Kageyama's shirt, whining softly.  
"Oh... Oh. You're scared of them finding out?"   
He nods harshly, and Kageyama can feel tears on his shirt.  
"It's alright sunflower. They all love you, big or small. And if any of them has a problem, they have me to go through."  
Hinata looks up at him, crocodile tears in his eyes. He sniffles, but nods anyway, and Kageyama bumps noses with him.  
"Let's go get a cookie."  
He makes his way into the kitchen, Hinata curled into his neck. The other three look at the duo, taking in the crow tucked tightly under Hinata's arm and the pacifier. It's quiet for a moment before Yachi starts suddenly. She takes a cookie and breaks it in half, and holds one half out to the smaller boy.  
"H-hey. I um, I've got a cookie for you."   
Hinata peeks at her and looks at the cookie, then up at Kageyama with wide eyes, who nods encouragingly. He reaches out tentatively and Yachi meets him halfway smiling softly. Kageyama takes his paci, and the little munches on the cookie much to Yachi's delight.  
"Do you like it?"   
He nods and makes grabby hands towards Yachi.   
"Well, that's one way to get him to like you." Kageyama smirks and Yachi sports a watery grin.   
"But I don't think Yachi can hold you,' he says, looking at Hinata. "Is it okay if I sit you on the counter real fast?"   
He nods, settling for holding two of Yachi's fingers as she keeps him company, Kageyama going to pour cups of milk and get a sippy cup for the little one.   
"How old is he?" Yamaguchi asks, watching as Yachi hands him the other half of his cookie and he kicks happily.   
"Right now, I would say about one, maybe two. He always regresses really small when he hasn't in so long."  
Tsukki turns to him.  
"Why didn't he tell us? I've got some experience in this."  
Kageyama just stares blankly trying to figure out what he means, and Yamaguchi clears his throat.   
"I'm... what he means. I regress too."  
Yachi looks over with wide eyes.   
"You too?!"  
He laughs nervously and nods, then looks at Kageyama again.   
"Why didn't Hinata tell us?"  
"He was scared you all wouldn't like him anymore."  
Tsukki scoffs.   
"Well that's dumb."   
Kageyama glares at him.  
"I'm just saying."  
He looks away, adjusting his glasses. Kageyama says nothing else; he can see right through the blonde's facade. He finishes getting the milk and joins Yachi at Hinata's side, Yamaguchi close behind.  
"Hi" Yamaguchi finger waves.   
Kageyama hides a laugh as the little cowers a bit behind his crow before pressing his fingers into Yamaguchi's cheeks, tilting his head.   
"Those are freckles" he laughs, "I've always had them."   
Hinata just mushes his cheeks more, babbling away before seeing Kageyama and making grabby hands again. He hands Yamaguchi the two vessels of milk before scooping Hinata into his arms and placing his pacifier in his mouth. Tsukki and Yachi get the other cups and cookies, and all five of them head to the living room, where Yamaguchi picks up the T.V remote after they get settled.   
"S-so what does everyone want to watch? The Lego Movie? Jurrasic World?"   
Hinata points with enthusiasm towards the colorful logo, and Yamaguchi smiles.   
"The Lego Movie it is." He ducks his head a bit. "Is that okay with everyone?"   
They all murmur and hum in agreement; he brightens and starts the movie as they all shift to get comfortable.   
Halfway through "Everything is Awesome" Yamaguchi pulls on Tsukishima's shirt gently and he looks down at him. Yamaguchi whispers and he nods and gets up. He comes back with a green, star covered triceratops and hands it to him, settling back down. Yachi catches the quickly regressing teen looking over at the group nervously and smiles reassuringly.   
"No one will judge you. Relax," the blond mentions from behind him, and he blushes.   
"Sorry Tsukki."   
He just places a hand on his head.   
They continue the rest of the movie in mostly silence, the munch of cookies present in the gaps.   
By the end of the movie Hinata has Yachi's fingers in his dozing in and out of sleep, leaning back against Kageyama. Neither of them want to wake him too much, and Tsukki rolls his eyes before grabbing a few blankets from the hall closet coming back to make a makeshift pallet on the floor. Yachi wiggles her fingers slowly to get free, and disappears momentarily, returning with pillows. They all get settled, arms and legs becoming intertwined. Yamaguchi pushes a button on his triceratops and the room fills with stars. Hinata points weakly, and Yamaguchi smiles softly.   
"They're really pretty huh?"   
He nods and snuggles further into the sleeping pile, watching the stars blink and change colors as he falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It means a lot to me! I'm an age regressor myself and I like to project sometimes lol. Anyways leave a comment or kudos if you'd like ❤


End file.
